


BTS - Most likely to give you / their girlfriend multiple orgasms (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [46]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Preferences, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyCheck us out on Tumblr for more works including original fanart: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 31





	BTS - Most likely to give you / their girlfriend multiple orgasms (Most to Least)

V

We feel that Taehyung is someone who would very purposefully make you / his girlfriend orgasm multiple times, often insisting on it. He would be quite fixated on doing this, encouraging you or talking dirty to help you along. He would use whatever means necessary, including sex toys, to get you there. While this would seem like the dream, however, we feel he is less likely to take your cues (unless stated outright) if it was getting too much or you were too sensitive. For this reason, we feel his girlfriend might be one to sometimes fake the second orgasm to get him to finish quicker. He would be quite upset if he found this out, as he wouldn’t realise how far he sometimes took things. When the mood is right, however, his determination to see you through multiple times would feel like a blessing, as he would never tire or grow bored until you were screaming his name and clenching around his cock/tongue/fingers.

J-Hope

With Hoseok, it wouldn’t always be deliberate, but we feel he would naturally make you / his girlfriend orgasm multiple times frequently as he is not one to slow down the pace once you have reached your high (unless you asked him to or it seemed apparent you were too sensitive to enjoy it). He also is someone who can get hard again quite quickly after finishing himself, so he would often love going for round two (see our list of MLT go for ‘round two’ here) and fucking you all over again. If you were still in the mood after orgasm, he would also love fingering you with his talented fingers to a second or third orgasm, bending you over a table or the laying you back on the kitchen counter as he assaulted your pussy with his long digits. Orgasms with Hoseok would often feel very sharp, intensely pleasurable on the borderline of being uncomfortable with how breathless they left you. 

RM

While he wouldn’t push it if you were clearly exhausted, Namjoon would love dirty talking you / his girlfriend, into a second orgasm - gently encouraging you by saying how sexy you looked and how much he wants to feel your walls tighten around him. He would also love complimenting your body and pussy, whispering sensually in your ear or against your skin. He would love making you orgasm through sex, oral, fingering and using toys, often switching between them to make it happen. We feel your second orgasm with Namjoon would be more gentle than the first, leaving you feeling completely satisfied.

Jimin

We see Jimin as being very flirty and teasing during sex, so he would often ask you to try and orgasm again, using his fingers against your clit while he kisses you softly and smiles against your skin. He wouldn’t be forceful or rough and would stop if you told him you were feeling too sensitive, also finding it funny and cute how hard you came the first time.

Jungkook

While he wouldn’t do it deliberately, we see Jungkook as accidentally making you orgasm more than once on occasion as he would keep up his relentless fucking/fingering/oral until you told him to stop, eager to please you and naturally competitive - pushing himself to pleasure you more each time. We feel your second orgasm with Jungkook would often come quite roughly, leaving your knees quivering and breath haggard. 

Suga

While he is more than capable of giving you multiple orgasms (especially with his tongue), we think Yoongi would realise that it is not always preferred, especially if you are already sensitive or satisfied with your first. He would instead take your cue on whether you wanted him to keep going; he wouldn’t be afraid to outright ask you if you wanted to cum again, although he would also be able to read from your body language how you felt. Orgasms with Yoongi would vary a lot, with some feeling more relaxing and peaceful, and others coming in more intense. Your second orgasm would often, however, be more intense than the first.

Jin

We feel that Jin enjoys taking a moment to savour and appreciate how you look and feel after you’ve orgasmed, which would mean losing the momentum and desire to want a second. If you asked him, he would be more than happy to oblige and keep pleasuring you, but usually he would immediately move onto the aftercare after sex/foreplay once you have reached your high.


End file.
